


Tashei in Dragonhaven

by PMago



Series: Tashei's Miscellaneous Misadventures [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Begging, Come Inflation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Futanari, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Underage Sex, all the way through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PMago/pseuds/PMago
Summary: Tashei, a black futa dragonborn, arrives in a quaint little town known as Dragonhaven with one goal on her mind; to absolutely ruin the first person she feels like.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Tashei's Miscellaneous Misadventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188896
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Tashei in Dragonhaven

It had been a quiet and peaceful night in the village of Dragonhaven, a quaint place that unfortunately didn't attract many tourists or adventurers due to its name, which had been chosen quite a while ago when dragons weren't as feared as they were now. But this was something the residents were happy about- unruly adventurers disturbing the peace weren't exactly ideal for most people. A handful of people bustled about the small village, either going on a midnight walk or running some errands.   
  
  
And that night, a dragonborn adventurer named Tashei arrived.  
  
  
She was a black dragonborn, with a few gray scales that made her look almost like a night sky was laid across her body. She was tall for a dragonborn, and she wore not very much- a brown leather corset that was so small it covered barely even half of her breasts, and a surprisingly durable thong that barely held back her currently flaccid penis- but the way she was planning out the night, that would not be the case.  
  
  
She hummed a gentle tune as she walked into the town. _Dragonhaven, eh? Heh, I guess they don't get too many visitors with a name like that,_ she thought dryly. As she walked she could definitely see people staring, but the moment she returned their gaze they backed down. She hummed a gentle tune as she paraded down the streets, and with a bit of mischievousness on her mind, puffed her chest forward and put her arms behind her head as she walked.  
  
  
As she walked down the streets, her eyes flitted to and fro at those who were staring. Three people specifically caught her eye, mainly because they were the only three out anymore. There was someone who she assumed to be a guard, a woman tending to the inn stables, and a young boy around 13 who looked to be staying up past curfew. Difficult decision to make, but she decided she'd 'question' the boy first and foremost.  
  
  
She kept her chest puffed out as she approached the boy, snickering as, when she got close enough to him, his face was pushed a bit into the valley between her breasts. "Hello there," she said smoothly. The boy didn't respond, but Tashei did see his hands slowly moving to his pants to hide a growing bulge there. And he looked completely helpless, unsure of what to say, but didn't trust himself to open his mouth lest he say something weird to the strange dragonborn woman.  
  
  
After a few seconds of silence, Tashei cleared her throat. "Ahem. I'm talking to you, boy." As she spoke, she stepped a bit closer, smothering him further in her chest.  
  
  
"I-I'm sorry, ma'am," he managed to choke out as sweat rolled down his brow, though Tashei could barely hear him over both her own heartbeat and because of course his voice was a little muffled. Tashei looked around- barely anybody was around the area, except for the guard and the inn lady who were both staring intently. Perfect, she thought with a grin. Though, of course, she wouldn't really mind if she had any viewers, this was something she might get in trouble for during the daytime when more people were out.  
  
  
As she was thinking about this, she didn't even realize that her cock was slowly getting harder, and she looked down in mild surprise as it burst from her thong. Not even half hard yet, it rubbed against the boy's thigh some. By now Tashei could see the bulge on his pants was so tight it looked as though it could bust out any second now. Smiling in satisfaction, she stepped back, finally letting the boy take a few breaths as her cock steadily grew until it stopped at about a breathtaking two feet.  
  
  
The boy's expression was no longer mildly uncomfortable, and was instead just entirely shocked. He stammered something incomprehensible, and Tashei just grinned. Her cock bobbed up some- and rubbed against his cheek, smearing some pre on his flabbergasted and pale face as he sweated bullets.  
  
  
"Are you alright?" Tashei asked, keeping her innocent facade up even as her cock rubbed against his face. "You look pretty hot there," she said, laughing a bit at the double entendre. "Why don't you take your shirt off?"  
  
  
The boy's eyes widened as shock went to panic as Tashei's large and girthy cock smeared pre on his face. But he followed her request- or perhaps it was an order- and slowly pulled his shirt off. "Please no..." he quietly begged, looking up as he was eye level to her chest.  
  
  
"Please no what?" Tashei teased. "Pants too," she said nonchalantly, not even being subtle at this point.  
  
  
The boy swallowed thickly. He didn't want to do this, but he knew things would only get worse if he didn't comply, so he undid his belt and let his pants fall to the ground. "Please leave me alone, he pleaded.  
  
  
Tashei pondered this request for a bit. "Hmm. Maybe...if you give me a little work with your mouth, I'll leave you alone."  
  
  
The boy looked utterly lost and scared. Oh, right, Tashei thought. He wouldn't have a clue what she was talking about at an age like his. "Open your mouth." She reiterated simply. As she said this, a bit of pre shot from the tip of her cock and splattered against his chest, causing him to jolt as it slowly crept down to his underwear, incredibly strained. In fact, Tashei was surprised they hadn't torn apart considering how much they were bulging.  
  
  
He slowly kneeled down until he was eye level with her cock, and very hesitantly opened his tiny mouth. And the moment he did, Tashei thrust her hips forward and the very tip of her cock pressed against his open mouth. The boys eyes widened further still as pre poured into his mouth, causing his cheeks to puff up. With nothing else to do, he desperately started swallowing the thick fluid, unknowingly lubricating his mouth for Tashei to slide in more. And that was exactly what she did.  
  
  
The boy made some muffled noises of refusal and pleading as she kept pushing in. As she did so, her cock grew even further, surpassing even 3 feet in length and stopping at the halfway point between three and four. But she kept pushing in until eventually she couldn't push in any more. She would have preferred to thrust all the way in in a single thrust, but she didn't want to break her new toy so soon. But there were still a few good inches of her cock exposed to the air.  
  
  
The poor boy looked close to passing out when she was finished pushing in, and his face was a complete mess of saliva, tears, and some pre that had been pushed out of his nose. But the dragonborn still wasn't done. She thrust forward as hard as she could, and the boy let out a muffled scream as she could only guess what happened, since she was completely bottomed out and she felt a bit of cool air on the tip of her cock, and the underwear finally ripped apart as she completely impaled the boy, her tip poking out of his asshole. He let out a continued muffled scream as Tashei held him in this position with a sigh of relief.  
  
  
Tashei took a moment to look around. The soldier and the inn tender looked mortified, and she met their gazes before turning back to the matter at hand. She very slowly pulled back, feeling her cock's tip slip back into the boy, and pulled out until only the head was in her mouth.  
  
  
Then, she _**thrusted**_ all the way back in.  
  
  
The boy screamed, but Tashei could not care less. She pulled back, almost all the way out, and thrusted in again, spittle and pre flying whenever her hips impacted with the boy's face. And she did it again, and again, and again, thrusting mercilessly with no regard for his wellbeing, just caring about her own pleasure.  
  
  
With each thrust in her head popped out of his asshole, fucking him the wrong way and stretching him out. She looked down and laughed as she kept thrusting, seeing his small cock now soft with a trail of white shooting from it. When did that happen? Not that she cared very much right now.  
  
  
Somehow the boy hadn't passed out yet, and Tashei was determined to keep him awake. Her pace quickened more and more, until she was hammering away at his mouth at jackhammer-like speeds, using the boy as nothing more than a toy. A mix of fluids pooled on the floor- some of it was the boy's cum, but most of it was Tashei's pre that shot out whenever she bottomed out and her cock peeked from his asshole.  
  
  
She built faster and faster towards release, but as she almost peaked she suddenly wrenched her cock from his mouth entirely. He coughed and hacked, doubling over some as he finally was able to breathe. But she wasn't done with him yet. She wrapped her arms around him and hoisted him up with no effort. "Hey, kid," she barked as he coughed and spluttered. She put a hand on each of his ass cheeks and slowly spread them apart. "This is what happens we you do what you aren't supposed to do."  
  
  
With that, she thrust upwards, her cock, lubricated with saliva, impaling the boy once more, this time from his asshole. His spluttering immediately stopped as Tashei's cock poked out of his mouth, blocking off his airway. His muffled scream was drowned out by Tashei's own moan of relief and pleasure. Her cock twitched and bobbed a bit- and with it, so did the boy, entirely impaled on her cock.  
  
  
She looked around, and began walking down the street towards the inn tender. She nodded at the woman, who scrambled away from the dragonborn. She opened the door to the inn with such force the door nearly burst off its hinges.  
  
  
"Hello. What is the cost of your rooms?" She asked, acting as though there was nothing special about a young boy being hilted on her cock.  
  
  
The innkeeper, a small white kobold, looked in complete shock. "T--th...the..." He stammered, looking around for any way to get out of this situation. He ducked a bit behind the counter, his small eyes peeking out.  
  
  
"Fine." Tashei sighed. She took out a pouch that was tied to her corset and placed a single gold piece on the counter, then walked up the stairs towards the rooms.  
  
  
During this time, the boy was flailing about and letting out muffled yelps and screams, and Tashei opened up an unoccupied room, paying no mind to those staring at her with shock and fear.  
  
  
The moment she closed the door, Tashei wrapped a hand around the boy's impaled body, ceasing his writhing, and started using him truly like a fleshlight, pushing him up and down her cock and she groaned in relief. The boy found a small bit of hope and solace in the fact that at leas it would be over soon. She would finish in a few minutes and let him go.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So where are your parents, anyways?" Tashei asked absentmindedly an hour later.  
  
  
The hour had been an excruciating one for the boy. He wasn't allowed a moment's reprieve, and had even came twice more during that time. He kept passing out, but a particularly rough thrust from the dragonborn knocked him right awake. Tashei would ask him questions, and then pull her cock out so it was no longer lodged in his throat and he could answer. Not that his answers were very, well, comprehensible. And this time was no different as he gargled out words that were probably names somewhere on the way out.  
  
  
Tashei sighed. Oh well.   
  
  
  
  
  
Another three hours passed, and Tashei was so pent up she couldn't take it anymore. She had given up on questions long ago, focusing on just thrusting as hard and fast as she could, both jerking the boy's body up and down her shaft and thrusting to meet him in the middle. "Mmm, fuck. I'm gonna..." she mutters, and the boy's eyes widen as he realizes what she was saying. Suddenly reinvigorated, he starts flailing and pounding on her sides, trying desperately to get her to stop. But she didn't, just increasing her pace, spurred on my him trying to hit her.  
  
  
  
She was so close. Almost there. She held the boy's body up so she was looking into his eyes, and pulled her cock out just enough so that the tip of it was actually inside of him.  
  
  
"FUUUUUUUCK!" She roared, throwing her head back as she finally came.  
  
  
Gallons of tar thick goop shot out right away. It filled the boy, and then overfilled him as he screamed. His stomach expanded outwards more and more as she kept cumming, pressing around her. His cheeks then suddenly puffed up and he jerked his head back, letting out a scream, which was a mistake as Tashei's seed shot right out of his mouth in a geyser, falling back down and dousing his face in scalding hot cum.  
  
  
Tashei watched in vague awe as he was turned into a fountain, and his stomach kept expanding. Just as both her and the boy thought she was tapering off, another few shots kept coming out.  
  
  
A half hour passed of just her cumming, during which time the boy had to endure spewing cum from his mouth. His neck, face, and hair were all drenched in it and his red hair looked as though it had been bleached white. His stomach was touching the floor at this point. Tashei wrenched her cock from his asshole and a few gallons of cum came along with it, staining the bed and floor. SHe dropped the boy roughly down into the pile of her seed, and she was still cumming. She aimed her cock at his face, his stomach, his arms, and only when he was coated in a layer of seed an inch thick, his stomach bloated up to the ceiling, did her orgasm taper off.  
  
  
She took a moment to admire her work. The boy was finally unconscious, and the occasional twitch and shudder wracked through his body, along with small moans.  
  
  
She slowly bent down and picked him up. She then thrust him back onto her cock again, meeting no resistance. She made her way over to the bed and laid her head back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In the morning, the boy woke up to an alarming and strange circumstance. A throbbing length was inside of him and was poking out of his mouth, and he was completely covered in half dried cum. He looked pregnant with quadruplets, and suddenly the memories of last night came flooding back to him, right before he passed out again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tashei opened the door and walked out of the room, tucking her cock back into her thong as she walked. She nodded to the innkeeper, who jerked back from her and headed outside. She got quite a few stares, which she expected, of course. It was around afternoon by now, and not many people out had seen her do what she did to the boy, so they weren't quite fearful of her. She walked past them and out of the village, nodding to the two guards stationed outside. She'd had a fun time here, but she figured it was time to go.  
  
  
Meanwhile, at the inn, the room was completely covered in white seed. And in the middle of it, on the long since broken bed, was the boy. It had been about a week of nothing but waking up and being used by Tashei until eventually, his asshole had been stretched so wide that she decided she needed a newer, tighter hole. So she set him on the bed and left.  
  
  
He was completely ruined, his stomach so full it nearly touched the ceiling. Cum leaked from his mouth in a steady stream, and he thrusted up numbly, his cock twitching in an orgasm that would last him for the rest of his days.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
